Why?
by MJGx3
Summary: After the 5th day of "Children of Earth" Jack's broken. Will he find a way to get Ianto back?
1. The Roof

**_Author's note_**: This is my first ever published story. I was writing this, after I watched the death scene of Ianto.. again. It always breaks my heart. This is actually meant as an oneshot, but it could be a CoE-Fix it too. English is NOT my native language, so please be kind. :P If you see any mistakes etc, review, and I, of course, will correct them! I own nothing but the plot, sadly. I'd really like to own Torchwood though.. ;D

He was standing on a rooftop, looking down on the city. It was quiet. Peaceful.

No cars were driving on the streets, and no people were walking around. He took a deep breath of the cold night air. The man gazed up at the sky and saw so many stars blinking down on him. They were so high above his head, and he knew he could reach them, if he wanted to. He knew, that up there, there were so many other stories. So many lifes. Many things he hadn't even discovered yet.

Suddenly, the tall man felt lonely. More lonely, than he had ever felt before. He swallowed hard, to fight back the tears which were constantly running down his cheeks.

"Why?" The question was lingering in his mind since it happened. He had tried to answer it. He had blamed the aliens. He had blamed the human race. And he had blamed himself. But deep inside, he knew it was nobody's fault. He knew, it had been fate, but he just couldn't accept it. The man looked down again, seeing a blur of lights. He wanted to jump down the roof in that moment. Wanted to fall, and feel the air rush around him. Feel something else than pain. But the man knew, he couldn't escape the pain for long. When he would crash down on the street, it would hurt. Bad. But it would at least make him stop think about the accident for a while. Tears were now streaming down his face, as he made himself think back of the blackest day in his life. As he was about to make the step over the top of the roof, he heard a voice inside his head.

"_Don't_.", the voice said pleading. "_Don't do this to yourself. You shouldn't be in pain. Please, don't."_ The man's hand started trembling, as he put his hand on his head. His heart stuttered violently. Then he broke down, let himself fall onto the cold floor, and just sobbed.

"Why?", his mind screamed. "Why did you have to go? WHY?" The man rocked himself back and forth, and cried hard. "Why? Why did you have to go. I love you! **I love you so much, Ianto**.", he screamed up into the sky, hoping, that somewhere he would be heard. "I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones.", Jack whispered, and gazed up to the stars, where he knew, the one who could have saved his love, who could have saved so many people, was.


	2. Making a Wish

**Author's note: **I thank the people who reviewed so much! You're the reason I wrote a second chapter! :P Sadly, I still do not own Torchwood, but believe me, if I would, Ianto would find a way to come back. :D

It was the day after Jack has been standing on the rooftop, crying. He was now at the Bay. He looked across the ocean and silently let his mind wander off. What if he could find the Doctor…?

Suddenly he was tapped on his shoulder softly. Jack turned around and saw Gwen looking up at him. "Hey.", was the only thing she said. The immortal smiled softly, looking at her. His eyes wandered down, to her stomach. Gwen's and Rhys' baby was growing constantly, and it seemed, like everything was going as planned for the couple.

"How are you doing?", the black haired woman asked him quietly. Jack took a deep breath and answered then honestly: "Still missing him." Gwen looked at the older man sadly, and then hugged him close. "Woah. Did it just kick me?", Jack suddenly asked. Gwen chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it seems so." "May I?", he asked, pointing at her stomach. "Sure, go on.", the pregnant said warmly. Jack slowly put his hand on the big bulge and the fetus inside started to kick again. A smile grew on the man's face.

"Do you know the gender already?" "No, I want it to be a surprise, but Rhys does know it.", Gwen answered. "And, what do you want to name her or him then?" "Well, if it's a girl probably Toshiko, and if it's a boy…" "Now don't tell me, Rhys is going to accept you're going to call it Owen!" "No… But if it's going to be a boy, we want to call him Ianto.", Gwen said, now carefully. Jack nodded and then whispered: "I'm looking forward to meet the little one. Two really beautiful names…"

He swallowed hard, to fight back the tears. Gwen gently cupped Jack's cheek with her hand. She waited until he looked into her eyes, and then she whispered: "Bydd popeth yn iawn." "I'm not so sure about that, Gwen." Gwen smiled sadly, and kissed Jack's cheek, before turning around, and leaving the immortal alone. Deep in thoughts, once again, Jack looked at the soft waves.

_*Flashback* _

"_Jack, stop it, it tickles. No, really... Stop it!", Ianto laughed, squirming underneath Jack's hands. _

_Jack let go of him, and the younger man sprinted to the railings on the bay. Jack followed him, and stood beside his lover. Both out of breath now, looked at each other, and Ianto cracked a smile. "So all you can do is run away? Huh?", Jack asked, teasing Ianto. "Oh no, I've got more useful weapons than that, but I'd rather use them in more serious situations." "You think you could have stopped me tickling you?" "Of course.", the young man said smugly. "Show me!", Jack demanded. "No. Not interested." "Well, then I think I have to tickle you again…" _

_Before the immortal could finish, Ianto's lips were on his, stopping him from talking. Jack immediately responded, and kissed him back eagerly, forgetting everything. The couple snogged around for a few minutes, until Ianto broke the kiss, and grinned at his lover wickedly. "What?", asked Jack. "I told you so.", was all the 27 year old said, as he walked to the secret entrance in the Tourist Information Center. Jack chuckled and followed him quickly._

Jack felt like it had been yesterday, and now knowing, he'd never feel Ianto next to him again, hurt. His heart stung as he remembered, he'd never be able to hug or kiss him, and he'd never be able to tell him, how much he actually loved him.

Suddenly he saw some kind of burning in the sky. Like a shooting star it was burning its way into the atmosphere. He knew that it wasn't a shooting star, it probably even was some alien junk, but he still made a wish on it. He poured his whole love and desperation into this one wish, closed his eyes and pictured his reunion with Ianto.

When he opened his eyes again and saw, that the place next to him still was empty, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Suddenly Jack realised, he had to do something. **He had to find his doctor…**

**Translation: **Gwen said "Everything will be fine" but I'm not so sure if it's correct. I trusted google on this. ;D


	3. The Cruiser

**Author's Note:** I was quite nervous uploading this chapter, I really don't know if you're going to like it. It's a bit different to the angsty stuff in the last two chapters. I'd say, this is much more a filler chapter, even though a few things from this chapter will become important! I really hope you won't be disappointed! If you are, though, let me know what to do better. :] I still do not own Torchwood, if I would, Janto would have had much more on-screen time. :D Now, go on read and review! (Between, thanks for everyone who reviews, it means the world to me!) And a big thank you for my friend Lisa, who has been my beta reader from the very beginning.

Jack was sitting in his flat. He had bought it right after Tosh and Owen had died, just not wanting to stay in the HUB. To many memories of Tosh dying in his arms were keeping him awake at night.

Though, he had never used his flat before, being able to sleep at Ianto's. His young lover had immediately decided he couldn't leave him alone, and had held him close when he had woken up, shaking from the nightmares he just had. Ianto always knew how to comfort him, and so had Jack known, how to calm Ianto down, when the young man had troubles sleeping. Jack looked around in the nearly empty room, and then to the bag down his feet. He had packed some shirts and other clothes just as some other basic stuff.

The immortal knew what he had to do. He texted Gwen to meet him up at the hill, where he knew a space ship was going to fly around this evening. It would break Gwen's heart, if she realised, that he would leave too but Jack just couldn't stay. He at least had to try and do something. Jack looked at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was time for him to go.

Gwen looked at him, so sad Jack had to hold back tears once again. He had cried a lot in the last time, but who could blame him? Wasn't it better to finally show emotions than pretending to be fine every time? "You can't just leave, Jack!", Gwen said. "Watch me.", he whispered, and beamed himself up to the space ship.

"I'm sorry.", he thought. As he opened his eyes, and noticed his surrounding, Jack realised that the ship had to be a cruise liner, since there were waiters and waitresses wandering around, and many people were walking past him. "Ah, I suppose you are Mr Harkness?", one of the servants asked Jack politely. "Uh, yes. I contacted Mr Khan." "Of course, sir. Would you like to see your suite now? Mr Khan ordered to prepare the king's suite for you.", the young man said. "Yeah... he owed me something."

Jack thought of the countless times he had saved the alien from being attacked by UNIT. The young servant then took Jack's bag and started to walk to the rooms. The other guests, mostly woman, but some men too, started staring at the handsome man walking behind the cruise liner's employee. If Jack would have been in a better mood, he'd probably have smiled at them, started flirting, but in a situation like this, being on a serious mission, he didn't.

Soon, they were at the bright white door, with a golden sign on it labelling it as the "King's Suite". The servant opened the door, and let Jack in. He placed the bag next to the door, and Jack gave him a thankful smile. "What kind of money do you use on the cruiser?", the immortal asked. "Well, we take any kind of human credit card of course, though in the most shops on the ship, we are only accepting the so called "credits".", the man answered politely. "Thank you. You'll get your tip as soon as I found a cash machine." "It's not necessary, sir. I'm going to be your own butler as long as you're traveling with us." "Oh… Well anyway. What's your name? You seem pretty human." "My name's Simon, sir. I am human. I come from earth, the twenty first century. I was sucked up in a the so called "rift" and landed on this ship, sir.", said Simon. "Woah, really?" "Yes, sir." "Oh drop the sir, Simon. It's Jack, alright?" "Sure… Jack. Just don't tell my boss." "I won't."

When Simon left, Jack decided to wander around on the ship a little. He knew, sooner or later Mr Khan would invite him into his office, so he wasn't in a hurry to find the man. Jack saw, that the cruiser seemed to be pretty sold out, as many people were running around on the different decks. In the shops were many species buying things with colourful coins, and Jack assumed that those were credits. He even found a cash machine, and changed some money.

When he was back in his room, he opened his bag, and took out his small tin box with all his memories, his old loves, and opened it. The first picture resting on top was a new one. A picture of him and Ianto smiling in Tosh's camera, shortly before she had died.

_*Flashback*_

_"Ianto, it's only ONE picture. Come on! Please!", Tosh pleaded poking the young man's side. Jack was watching from his office, and grinned as Ianto frowned. "Why me?", he asked. "Because I already took a picture of Owen, Gwen, the HUB, Myfanwy, me in the HUB etc. I need a picture of you." Tosh looked up and saw Jack standing at the glass wall. "And from you too! Get down here, Jack!", she yelled up to him, smiling. Jack jogged down, standing next to Ianto. "So, you don't want a photo?", Jack asked his young lover. "No. I just don't like it. Pictures always look so fake." "Oh really?", Jack asked. Ianto nodded quietly, still frowning. "Come on.", Jack said and started poking his sides, knowing that it would tickle him. Eventually Ianto cracked a smile, and Tosh called their names. They both looked at her, and Tosh immediately took a picture. Jack chuckled. "Ha, not fake at all."_

Jack carefully put the picture back into the box, and closed the lid. "I'm gonna get you back, Ianto. I'll find the Doctor, I promise. I'll find a way to get you back!", he whispered, deciding he had to see Mr Khan right now.


End file.
